1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to parachutes, and more particularly to a protector shield for preventing contact between the slider grommet which surrounds the parachute shroud lines and the connector link which connects the lower end of the parachute shroud lines to the upper end of a riser in order to eliminate nicking of the slider grommet surface and subsequent surface fraying of the shroud lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A parachute having a canopy with either a square or a rectangular configuration is used in the sport of skydiving. A plurality of shroud lines extend downwardly from the canopy, and the lower end of the shroud lines connect to the upper end of a metal connector link. The parachute also includes a plurality of fabric risers each of which has its upper end attached to the lower end of a connector link. The lower end of each riser is attached to a harness to hold the parachutist. A fabric square or rectangular slider having a metal slider grommet surrounding the shroud lines is located adjacent each corner of the fabric slider. When the parachute is packed, the slider grommets hold the upper ends of the shroud lines together. As the parachute opens, the slider slides downwardly along the shroud lines and eventually the metal slider grommet contacts the upper end of the metal connector link. After a plurality of parachute jumps, the surface of each slider grommet becomes nicked and roughened due to the repeated contact with a connector link and the slider grommets must be replaced so that they do not fray the shroud lines which results in wear and consequent replacement of shroud lines.